Happy Endings
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: So happy endings make you all a-tingle, do they? The hero sweeping the down-and-out heroine off of her feet? Or vice-versa in your case... you tend to be the dominant type. So, heroine coming to rescue the hero to a spectacular crescendo of music?


Title: Happy Endings

Author: ScullyAsTrinity

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Set after 'Rain King'

Disclaimer: I think that Carter is done with them, so I'm just gonna... adopt them... they need a good home, you see.

Summary: So happy endings make you all a-tingle, do they? The hero sweeping the down-and-out heroine off of her feet? Or vice-versa in your case... you tend to be the dominant type. So, heroine coming to rescue the hero to a spectacular crescendo of music?

---

"Happy endings." Scully murmured as she stepped around a dancing couple, only to nearly walk into another. She kept her hands clasped at her sides as she moved cautiously through the sea of people.

"Wha-what?" Mulder asked, stepping on his tiptoes and he attempted to dodge a rather large couple. He caught up with her at the doors to the gymnasium with a few well-timed steps.

"I said, happy endings." Scully said up to him, opening the door with her right arm, allowing him to pass through before she followed. He turned to look at her as they nodded to the raffle woman, signaling that they were leaving. The women smiled at them warmly.

"What about them?" Mulder asked her as he stepped over a puddle. Scully and her short legs took the detour around the puddle, but ran into another, wetting the hem of her pants. Scully swore under her breath as she caught up with Mulder, who stood a few feet away, waiting for her.

He pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the passenger side door for her, placing his hand on her lower back as he guided her to the car. For a moment, she thought that there was more to the simple gesture, but she brushed it off with an air of agitation.

"Now what were you saying?" He asked as he slipped the key into the ignition and started the car. It pulled out of its spot with a wet "swish" as Mulder found his way to the interstate.

"I wasn't saying anything." She commented truthfully. "I just said 'happy endings', that's all." Scully's voice held a note of amusement. She looked to Mulder, who glanced back to her with a smirk.

"Closet romantic?" He asked, taking an exit towards the airport. He glanced at her again, this time making a smarmy face at her. Her eyebrow shot up at him, and the expression was washed from his face.

"No need to hide in the closet, no." He understood what she was trying to say.

"So happy endings make you all a-tingle, do they? The hero sweeping the down-and-out heroine off of her feet? Or vice-versa in your case... you tend to be the dominant type. So, heroine coming to rescue the hero to a spectacular crescendo of music? They kiss as the credits play?"

Scully smirked, brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, glancing out the window at the fields covered in moisture.

"Yeah Mulder, you see right through me. It's amazing." She deadpanned, licking her lips, toying with the seatbelt for a moment. She watched him drive, eye intent on the road.

"Hey, don't doubt my intuitive powers!" He chastised. "Besides, I think that's kind of... of... cute." He laughed out, again, glancing over to see her reaction.

"It's cute? How in the world is that cute? It's just... it just is." Scully laughed as well.

"You, liking, you know, romance." Mulder shrugged, his hands gripping the steering wheel harder. "Just wouldn'ta pegged you for that type of girl."

Scully let it go, Mulder calling her a girl. She too shrugged and responded. "Every woman does, at least to some extent. It's not uncommon." She justified.

"I'm not saying it is, it just surprises me about you... is all."

"Yeah well..." Scully trailed off, bitterness in her voice. "Men, you in particular, wouldn't know romance if it smacked you in the head."

"Hey! That's not true! I may not be a flowers and candy type of man-and for your information I'll have you know that's because they're too cliché and I like to be a little creative-" Mulder emphasized. "But I know exactly how to romance yo-... I know exactly how to romance women!" Mulder corrected, a slight blush crawling onto his face. He swallowed heavily, hoping that she hadn't caught the slip-up.

She had.

"You'd have no idea how to romance me, or any other woman for that matter, if even given the situation." Scully, of course, was ribbing him, but he pulled the car off to the side of the road none-the-less. Her eyes grew wide as he threw the vehicle in park and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Mulder was always up for a challenge. He stared directly at her for a few moments, his face completely expressionless.

"Mulder, what are we doin-"

Her words were cut off when Mulder bent forward to place an opened mouthed kiss on the skin of her neck. She sucked in her breath as her whole body erupted in goose bumps. Her neck was the most sensitive point on her body. Her eyes slipped shut as he sucked at her pulse point for a moment, soothing over the slight mark he made with his warm tongue.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Your neck is the most sensitive part of your body. Followed by your earlobe..."

He kissed her there for a moment, straying behind it only to return to the lobe and suck. He whispered in her ear then. "Followed by, of all things, the inside of your elbow."

He pulled back, his lips a fraction from hers and she wondered if he would kiss her. He, however, only breathed upon her, his hot breath mingling with his in the harsh silence of the car.

He pulled back, smiled, and put the car back into drive, speeding off down the highway, seemingly leaving Scully and her voice when he had pulled off.

"Mul..." Her breath returned to her lungs just as a fresh blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"I know you like romance Scully." He said quietly, and continued to drive.


End file.
